


石膏（WIP）

by Rrose_Selavy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Roadtrip
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrose_Selavy/pseuds/Rrose_Selavy





	石膏（WIP）

“娜塔莎昨天在47楼的沙发下面找到你的头的碎片。”  
  
“等等，你说什么？”  
  
“你的头。你还记得那个纸粘土的版本吗？被巴顿玩了一天之后就不见了的那个？它现在看起来可怜兮兮的，像是过期的雪糕三明治一样，里面的芒果夹心流了一地，娜塔说她和旺达要找一个大的花盆，把你的头种在里面摆着。”  
  
“娜塔莎才不会说这样的话，托尼，要是今天我在Instagram上面刷出了我的头被摆在花盆里的照片，我会知道那全是你干的。”  
  
“你不会的，你已经被我拉黑了。”  
  
“可是我有你的账号密码。”  
  
“贾维斯，”史蒂夫听到对方的手机传来提示音，像是托尼敲击了什么按键，“改掉我的Insta密码，设成16位的随机数字字母组合。”  
  
贾维斯迟迟不回答他的主人，史蒂夫就笑了。  
  
“把照片发我吧，”他说，“我想看。”  
  
“你想看你悲惨的、被地毯螨虫来回踩踏过的纸粘土头。”  
  
“那可真是个英俊的头，不是吗？”史蒂夫试图不被自己的哼笑呛住，“它忍受了多少生活的无情践踏、命运残酷的无视和永无止境的羞辱，它值得被尊敬，托尼，它是一个坚韧不屈的灵魂的象征。”  
  
“那么你难道不应该亲自来慰问这么一个高尚的、被囚困在恋物情结中的灵魂？”  
  
史蒂夫的脚步慢慢停下了，“托尼。”  
  
“你在哪？”托尼叹了口气。  
  
“你知道我在哪。”  
  
“不。我是说你现在，在我这句话结束时的那一个准确时刻。你在哪里？”  
  
“你过马路，”史蒂夫也叹了口气，“你过马路，然后向东南角转。”  
  
然后托尼就看到他了。在马路的对面，史蒂夫站在一间牛奶店的门口，手里提了一大堆帆布购物袋。他的运动裤有点儿太长，盖在了他脏兮兮的跑步鞋上。他站得不是很直，完美地隐形在灰蒙蒙的建筑物之间，让他看上去和布鲁克林里几万个游手好闲的失业青年一样，在周二早晨11点，这种社会人们还在办公室里忙碌的时刻，被家人差遣来购物。  
  
“嘿。”托尼隔着不太宽的马路冲史蒂夫笑笑。  
  
“嘿。”史蒂夫也笑，有点不好意思地抿着嘴。  
  
“回家吗？”  
  
“对，”史蒂夫将右手里的购物袋向某个方向敷衍地甩甩，“刚买完东西。”  
  
路口的红灯转色了，但他们谁也没向对方走去。有好一会儿他们甚至都没有通话，就站在被车流分割的两端，等着路灯再次闪红，仿佛只要是在通行被允许的时候，只消一个字词，他们就会情不自禁地向对方奔去。他们都不敢这样冒险。  
  
“和我说说话吧。”托尼要求道。  
  
“好。”史蒂夫看看他，又看看自己的鞋尖，“DUM-E最近还好吗？”  
  
托尼想了一想才回答，“还行。他有点儿...抑郁？我把以前佩珀送他的帽子弄丢了，他就对我发脾气，几天不搭理我，我想学着你那样，陪他玩抛接球游戏。小家伙宁愿被球砸也不肯给我半点动静。幻视说那是因为我不珍惜他喜欢的东西们，他被冒犯了。他想要它们回来。后来我让佩珀给了他一顶更漂亮的毛线帽，你知道，就是那种黄黄蓝蓝的，梅西百货的畅销品。DUM-E倒是跑去和佩珀黏在一块了，还是不把我这个亲爹当回事儿。幻视又说，那是因为他心里知道他最喜欢的那样东西不会像一顶毛线帽一样轻易回来。”  
  
“托尼，别用DUM-E道德绑架我，这不公平。”  
  
“我没那样想过。你不是个物品。不是个毛线帽。我不能那样对待你。”  
  
“那就别再说那种话了。”  
  
“史蒂夫，”隔着几十英尺宽的车流，史蒂夫也看得出对方正下意识地咬住牙齿说话，“你瞧，我没想道德绑架你什么，我也不指望我说几句大家有多想你，你就会带着你愚蠢的金色脑壳搬回来住。可你非要问我大伙儿过得怎么样，我能说什么？这里发生的一切都带有一个史蒂夫·罗杰斯那么大的人形空缺。我他妈还能说什么？”  
  
史蒂夫挂掉电话也不是，说点什么也不是。他忽然觉得手里的购物袋们好重，他只想回家坐在热水花洒下面思考一下他左右为难的人生。  
  
“你告诉他们，”过了好久他才回答，“我要离开一段时间。等我准备好了才会回来。我会搬回去的。”  
  
托尼双眼发楞地盯着史蒂夫。好在一辆邮政车马上就停在他俩中间，他们谁也看不到谁了。史蒂夫捉住这个缓冲区赶紧补充，“如果这段时间纽约出了什么事，马上用我们那条紧急线路联系我。”  
  
“你认真的？”托尼陡然拔高几度的声音从听筒传出来，“你一个人能到哪儿去？”  
  
“我是九十九岁了，又不是死人。”  
  
“可是...复仇者不能没有领队？”  
  
“不然你以为我们要你来干嘛呢，钢铁侠？”  
  
“不是，队长，我——”托尼听上去像是在激烈地摆手，“你今天好奇怪。”  
  
“是吗。”史蒂夫差点嗤笑出声，“真是新鲜事。”  
  
“你不需要用情景剧级别的讽刺来逼我挂电话的。”  
  
“我以为讽刺对你来说就像奉承话一样呢。”  
  
托尼猛吸一口气，几乎要冲口而出点什么恶毒话，但那终究还是被他自己堵在喉咙里。  
  
“至少告诉我你要去哪里。”  
  
“我不知道，”史蒂夫如实说，“你问这问题又有什么意义呢，你大可以做你最擅长的那些事，追踪我的消费记录，行车录像，旅店的入住登记系统。全世界都在你的控制之下不是吗。”  
  
“我不会那样——你怎么就非要——史蒂夫！”邮政车不巧又开走了，托尼瞪着他大大的眼睛，里面全是困惑和悲伤，“别这样。”  
  
然后史蒂夫就心软了。真糟糕。  
  
“忘掉吧。”他垂下眼睛，摇摇头，在托尼悠长的、专注的目光中调转方向，开始离开。  
  
他转了个弯，就再也看不见托尼了，但他还没有切断通话。他想道歉的来着，但同时又觉得自己真没有什么错。  
  
他快走出去一整个街区，才听到托尼紧巴巴地说，“好吧。好吧。下次再见。”  
  
史蒂夫下意识地点点头，片刻才意识到托尼并看不到。  
  
“注意安全，”托尼又说，“别做傻事。”  
  
“要看情况了。”他最终还是对自己妥协，拐进了个安静些的巷口，认认真真地对付起话筒，“听着，托尼——抱歉我刚才没有顾及你的感受。我还爱你，别怀疑这个。只是那并没能改变什么。就等我回来，好吗？不会太久的。我会带着那部AvengersPhone，你随时都能知道我在哪儿。打给我。”  
  
“我不想再和你吵起来了。真的。”托尼无奈地感叹。这可真是一句一点儿也不托尼的话。  
  
“我知道。”  
  
“别在外面惹是生非。”  
  
“原话奉还。”  
  
“行吧，”托尼松了口气，“下次见。”  
  
“记得发我花盆的照片。”史蒂夫最后说。  
  
  
当天晚上9点10分，史蒂夫把这两天买来的杂货都堆上一部租来的SUV后座，给巴奇和山姆发了两条短信。然后他向着95号公路的入口，头也不回地疾驰而去。  
  
  
◇  
  
  
东岸下起雨来冷得像有湿乎乎的蜗牛在皮肤上爬。史蒂夫于是决定向温暖的西南开去。就像多少陈腔滥调的公路旅行开端：一个装腔作势的纽约资产阶级，拼命向因为他们的无知而显得可爱的荒野逃亡，全然不知根本没有什么幸福在等着他们。  
  
但史蒂夫比熟悉城市更熟悉荒野。他在都市的尾巴上出生，成年于异乡被炮火掏空的原野。此刻他甚至是接近快乐的，仿佛他心里沉睡了很久的，某种带有翅膀的优雅的动物苏醒了。如果它会迁徙的话，它也许就会飞过95号公路的上空，终于有那么一段短暂时光里，它不再害怕自己是被时间和空间都遗弃的浪子。即使还有全曼哈顿的街道那么多的扯线系在史蒂夫的脖颈——即使人们一个电话就能让他心甘情愿地回到他出发的地方——他仍然无比信任当下这一个时刻，当他将车速提到几近违规；当他莫名其妙地就哼起一首老歌来。  
  
人们说美国队长是自由的象征；他们忘了自由本身也仅仅是个象征。象征在层层叠叠的指代里终于失去真实。其实真实的只不过是史蒂夫·罗杰斯而已。  
  
  
◇  
  
  
“所以，仙南渡国家公园，”巴奇本就低沉的声线被低音质传输压缩得沙哑起来，“我都不知道你还有这个本事。”  
  
“为什么所有人都知道我在哪里？”  
  
“你的手机。你没有把定位共享的权限设置调高，现在所有AvengersPhone网络的成员都知道你的位置，呆子。那用的可是史塔克的卫星，就算你把自己丢上月球，你也在我的星系地图上哔哔哔地闪光。”  
  
哦，哦，这可有点儿尴尬了，史蒂夫悻悻地想着，毕竟从严格的技术层面定义，他现在可是擅自出逃，消极怠工。托尼从来没和他提过什么鬼权限设置，神经大条的混蛋。  
  
“我短信里说了我在外面了。”  
  
“是啊，‘在外面了’，我以为你出任务呢！结果你在个国家公园里，吃着薯条和妙脆角，追着山羊跑。”  
  
“我不——才没有什么山羊呢。你怎么知道我在吃妙脆角？”  
  
“我还知道你在吃巧克力花生酱那种娘唧唧的口味，小家伙。”  
  
史蒂夫“啪”地一下把自己的脸压进座椅靠枕。  
  
他还没有出来多久，也才两三天的时间。第一天的下午，他在巴尔的摩近郊的旅馆住了下来，一个人跑去吃了三人份的烤肉。苹果木的熏香味被凝固在枫糖浆和蜂蜜里，混着污浊的油烟，扑得他双眼都要看不清了。街旁有巡警车的报警广播在吵闹，有个妇人被一块贝果噎住，正在送院救治；一个孩子控诉自己的父亲没收了他的汽车玩具；骑着摩托车的飞贼抢劫路人挎包后在转弯路口不慎侧翻...而警车的使用者们就坐在他身边那桌，两位大腹便便的中年男人带着一个白净的小年轻，对着满满一盘新鲜的牛腰肉和蘑菇，有一搭没一搭地聊着分局里新来的漂亮女警——棕发，红唇，修长有力的大腿和坚挺的胸部，高跟鞋踏在走廊的大理石地板上，踢踢踏踏，手里拿着这半个年度的绩效报告。  
  
史蒂夫于是想起佩吉·卡特来。在她葬礼后，接踵而来的入侵和内战让他没法从脑海里为她腾出一块儿安全的净土。他已经很久没有想起她了。他会想要像这样带她出来旅行的，无论是在七十年前，开着时速不过五十英里的逼仄的小车，从西弗吉尼亚州色彩艳丽的秋季农场中间穿行，欢笑声和新潮的爵士乐曲互相缠绕；还是在七十年后，将她小心安放在宽敞的真皮后座上，折叠轮椅放进尾箱，然后慢悠悠地沿着东岸的河流们晃荡，为她停下车来拍许多漂亮的野花的照片。他不知道为什么，真的——他第一个想起的旅伴不是托尼，而是那个他生命中最好的姑娘。  
  
他独自坐在角落，嚼着伴了牛肉汁的生菜叶子，想着他遗失了的东西。  
  
  
第二天，他在公路上看见仙南渡国家公园的广告牌。他也没多想，就切进一条横线，向公园的入口驶去。然后就是今天了：天气并不是那么理想，一路上的山谷里都盛满了云海。入秋的树叶开始变红凋谢，在半山的公路上洒了一层，像一簇簇掉落了又忘记熄灭自己的烟花。  
  
这会儿山姆抢过了巴奇的电话，“队长，”他说，“这几天整个队伍都在做头，怪诡异的好吗，你知不知道这什么情况？”  
  
“什么，”史蒂夫很用力地眨了一下眼睛，“怎么又开始了？”  
  
“一开始他们只是摆了个你的头在客厅里，我昨天半夜出来找我的手机充电器，差点没给吓死...等一下，什么叫‘又开始了’？”  
  
史蒂夫努力阻止自己把唯一那只还控着方向盘的手拿下来捂住自己的脸，“不是第一次了。以前有段时间复仇者们都做了一大堆1：1的头雕，每个人都有好几个，什么充气的，透明树脂的，枫木的，石膏的...克林特很喜欢把那些空心的戴在自己头上。后来陆陆续续地就消停了。不过还有几个娜塔的夜光金属头放在她卧室里正对门口的书架上。你千万不要进去。”  
  
“我去，”山姆倒吸一口气，“我被你们的无聊程度震惊了。”  
  
“那时候不一样。”史蒂夫翘了翘嘴角。他心里其实很喜欢那段日子。“你说不定可以让托尼给你做个钛合金的。”  
  
“真的？”山姆高呼一声，然后听筒里一阵磕碰，接下来再说话的已经又是巴奇了，看来山姆根本也很想要一个合金脑袋。现在的年轻人，史蒂夫腹诽。  
  
“昨天旺达拿我的脸做底模，造了一个石膏覆膜的，”巴奇有气无力地抱怨，“那可是我的脸，史蒂夫，我宝贵的脸。”  
  
“她们喜欢你的脸。”  
  
“这没道理。她们要那么多头来做些什么呢。”  
  
“问问你自己。你也做了，肯定是的。巴奇·巴恩斯，从来不放过一点乐趣。”  
  
巴奇叹气，“我和娜塔莉做了一个克林特的头的插花底座。今天好像要被拿去插烤肉串了。”  
  
史蒂夫大笑起来。他能听见另一边巴奇的低笑。这样就很好，在一个实际上低迷的时刻，人们仍然愿意慷慨交换自己仅有的快乐。  
  
  
◇  
  
  
史蒂夫是离开国家公园后、在罗阿诺克镇的旅店歇脚时看到那条新闻的。托尼到特区去做（又一次）战后公关活动。他知道托尼讨厌那些，他只有在相信自己必须为什么事情负责的时候才会主动去露面。内战刚结束的时候，史蒂夫也辗转跑了好几个地方，安抚那些实际上并不懂得战争的代价的政员、花费浑身解数避开试图挑拨离间的记者。但他必须对公众解释与泽莫相关的一切、九头蛇的一切，还有分崩离析的复仇者；托尼面对的问题则要更加尖刻，更私人，“注册法案的暴力民主基调是否预示着一个新的独裁巨头的诞生的必然性”、“你是以什么立场来决定自己是必须引领超级英雄改革的人”、“史塔克工业从战争中获利了吗”、“你从出生时就该准备好被一半的美国人民所憎恨”、“你在夜晚能安心入睡吗”、“你在夜晚能安心入睡吗”、“你在夜晚能安心入睡吗”。  
  
史蒂夫知道托尼不能。他连续翻了几个电视台，它们全在重复播放那条视频：托尼从特区法院的阶梯上走下来，哈皮·霍根护在他身侧，但他仍然被不知哪里来的几束绿色激光胡乱扫射中了眼睛，托尼几不可察地趔趄了两步，藏在墨镜后的脸紧绷着，强忍着没有皱起。  
  
“你真的认为你值得？”法院广场外的群众里有人大喊，“谁给你自命不凡的资格？你什么都不是。”  
  
“我自己，”托尼猛地就停下了，不顾哈皮的阻拦。他站得笔直，挺起胸膛仿佛要去赴死，一手摘下墨镜，露出他浓重的黑眼圈和依然闪亮的双眼，另一手竖起食指，高高举起，向着那躲藏在人潮中的懦夫高声回话，全然不顾眼前刺目的激光射线，“谁都有自命不凡的资格，就算是你，你这个以为自己很有种的小子，你此刻肯定也觉得自己牛逼闪闪得不行。然而重点在于你配不配得上你的自命不凡。我会为保护我这份自命不凡的尊严撑到我去死为止，而你最好也做同样的事好让我们看看。”  
  
他在一片已经分不清是欢呼还是嘘声的吵嚷中离场，始终没有再把墨镜戴上。史蒂夫又换了几个台，听那些时事评论家事不关己的嘲讽议论，直到他开始咬自己的下唇。他一把关上电视，抓过手机，给托尼打电话。  
  
  
◇  
  
  
托尼给山姆做了一个空心的钛合金头，他还往克林特那个新的陶土花瓶头上添了几支废弃的箭头试验品，旺达又送给他一个歪歪扭扭的铁丝网钢铁侠头盔。忽然之间他又加入了新一场关于复仇者和头的，充满典邪气息的狂欢。他把那个头盔摆在工作室里那个放了史蒂夫碎掉的纸粘土头的花盆边。  
  
他很累了。他今天一早才从特区飞回来，又被佩珀抓去股东大会。超级英雄内战已经过去了三个月，高层内部对他的不满仍然没有退潮的迹象，所有人都认为他把超级英雄这边的事务和史塔克工业过度混淆了；至少从结果来看是这样的：无论他在哪一边遭受冲击，另一边也同样承受指责。但从事情的本质来看，托尼·史塔克从来都不只是一个角色。他是两个，三个，甚至他都数不清是多少个；每个托尼都只专注做一件事情，每个托尼也只为那一件事情背负责任。但当人们看着他的时候，他们当然只会看见那唯一的符号，看见这个到处搅混水的罪恶之人。而他甚至没法因为这个埋怨他们。  
  
几乎每个托尼都是某种程度上的坏人，不义之人，或者至少是个模棱两可、混凝土一般灰败的人。但他还存着那么一两个及其珍稀的托尼——那些最好的托尼，他拼了命不愿去令其失败堕落的托尼。他为史蒂夫存着这么一个托尼。  
  
这样的一个夜晚，他想知道自己并不是那么糟。他想念史蒂夫，想念那些他还可以尽情地对他好而不会被推开的时候。他想要他落在枕头上的金发，阖上书页的手。想带他去充满怀旧风味的酒馆，去美术馆从白天消磨到黑夜。想把他困在自己床上没完没了地折腾他，在他半夜被梦魇惊醒的时候安抚他入睡。他想要他的声音，想要打电话给他，然而他知道现在还不是一个好时机。  
  
一副地图投影在他的天花板上常亮着，上面标记了史蒂夫这些天走过的路线。他看着那条蓝线已经从纽约延伸到弗吉尼亚州南部，在一个叫罗阿诺克的小地方暂停。看起来史蒂夫并没有一个确切的目标，只是碰运气一般地四处停靠；他还注意到史蒂夫在仙南渡公园特意去徒步了那条“小石人步道（Little Stony Man Trail）”。托尼为这个可爱的巧合笑出了一点声音。  
  
在他心里又已经有了另一幅地图。那上面有一条红线，从马里布向中部平原的大致方向蜿蜒而去。他想着自己明天就要飞到洛杉矶，验收新建成的史塔克集团医疗设备轻工业分部；想着到了明天所有工作就告一段落了，他有至少五天，运气好的话十天的假期；想着他在马里布有没有哪辆车能不那么招摇地安全穿越西部的荒土…同时他又试图说服自己，这只是一次相遇，而不是一场追逐。到了这天的最后，他迷迷糊糊地沉溺在床铺里，差点错过了手机忽然响起的星条旗之歌的铃声。  
  
  
◇  
  
  
“嘿。”托尼侧躺在床铺上，手机压在脸颊和枕头之间，环抱着他的深蓝色丝绒被子。  
  
“嗯。”史蒂夫的声音闷闷的。  
  
“纽约都41度（*5摄氏度）了，”托尼说，虽然他心里想的是，我他妈的竟然在和史蒂夫谈论天气？“我该到迈阿密去度假。”  
  
“大厦里就连阳台上都有暖气，托尼。”  
  
“问题在于外面的景色。人们开始穿格纹大衣了，看得我心里发毛。我该发明便携式暖气。”  
  
“我很确定已经有人尝试过了，”史蒂夫语带笑意，“那冬天还有什么意思可言呢。”  
  
“你可以尽情和你的四倍新陈代谢甜甜蜜蜜地过冬，谢谢。”托尼不由自主地紧了紧手里的被子，“我更想做一个没用的现代城里人。很有钱的那种。每天在钞票铺成的热浪里打滚。”  
  
“可是我想和你过冬啊，”史蒂夫夸张地长叹一口。  
  
“真正的史蒂夫·罗杰斯怎么可能讲这样的话。你是谁。”托尼翻了个身，把鼻梁压进枕头中央。  
  
“我是来自新罕布什尔州的罗杰·史蒂文森，因为失恋又失业，心灰意冷，生无可恋，决定花光积蓄旅行到破产。”史蒂夫像念书一样说道。  
  
托尼“嘿嘿”地笑了，“你真是这么和别人说的？他们现在大概正忙着帮你再恋爱再就业。”  
  
“没有。我和他们说我家里有人了。”  
  
托尼抓着手机，向左滚一圈，又向右滚三圈，他并没有掉下床。  
  
“你在床上打滚吗？”史蒂夫的超级听力完美还原了听筒这头的画面。  
  
“是我的被子掉下去了。”托尼说。  
  
史蒂夫只发出了一声若有所思的“唔”。  
  
  
沉默忽然就降临了。想跳进他们曾经的玩闹中很容易，跳出来更容易；想要忘记他们之间的裂痕很难，忘记感情可能更难。他们于是把所有东西都堆在那里；一副错掉的牌散落在桌上，被洗来洗去，发出下雨一样的杂音。  
  
这其实是个直观比喻，托尼想，因为他看见窗外忽然就下起雨来。雨水沾在他的落地玻璃上，向下流到收集槽，经过30层的净水系统，最终会来到他的体内。雨的噪音就这样和他脑海里的噪音共鸣。还有听筒里电流的吱呀。  
  
“我看见新闻了，”史蒂夫总是他们中更勇敢的那个，他总会破开沉默，“后面没发生什么意外吧？”  
  
“没事。法院那点儿人甚至都算不上聚众，我一会儿就脱身了。”托尼捏一捏自己的鼻梁，回想着人群在车窗外一掠而过的影像。  
  
“好。”史蒂夫说，听上去忧心忡忡。  
  
“别担心，”托尼补充，“我熬过这些无数次了；我们熬过这些无数次了。我不会让它影响谁的。”  
  
“我该和你一起去的。”  
  
“那是史塔克工业的事。你没什么理由出席。”  
  
“不是出席，就只是...和你一起过去，一起回家，就这样。”  
  
“我们甚至都不住在一起了好吗？”托尼扁着声音说。  
  
他听见史蒂夫压下一声轻笑，“行，行，别又变得苦兮兮的，托尼。”  
  
“那你说点好听的。”  
  
“噗嗤。”  
  
“喂！”他半认真半玩笑地抗议，“不准嘲笑我。”  
  
“托尼。”  
  
“啥事？”  
  
“我说‘托尼’，”史蒂夫一本正经，“这还不够好听？”  
  
“这招已经过时了，罗杰斯。”  
  
“正好。适合我。”  
  
托尼冲着枕头窃笑，因为他的情人如此可爱又荒谬。  
  
电话那边，史蒂夫因为轻笑而断断续续的呼吸渐渐平稳了，过了一会儿他又说，“说真的，托尼，下次让我陪你去吧。”  
  
“你还有神盾那堆破事要对付呢。我是不会陪你去那些的，我忙得要死，没时间给玛利亚背黑锅。”  
  
“没关系的，娜塔莎和克林特都在，还有寇森。但你只有一个人。”  
  
“我有佩珀啊。”  
  
“她不一样，内战过后你总想要先保护她。我知道史塔克工业的行政关系都是你在周旋。”  
  
托尼空闲的左手开始敲击床头，“她都结婚了，史蒂夫，我得让她少操心我一些。我不是她唯一的男孩啦。”  
  
史蒂夫回给他一声有些难过的咕哝，“也许你该度一下你说的迈阿密的那场假了。”  
  
“我实际上是会有那么几天空闲，”他继续有节奏地敲着床板，想要清理自己一团糟的大脑，“但谁知道呢。”  
  
  
◇  
  
  
第二天中午他跑到公共厨房觅食，发现佩珀·波茨也加入了制头大军。  
  
“怎么回事？”他偷了一大盘不知谁留在锅里的煎饼，一屁股挤进佩珀和布鲁斯之间的空隙，“你们居然让我的CEO堕落了？”  
  
“这很...消遣，”佩珀一边试图用搓成条的面团在“托尼”的脸上加胡子——顺带一提，那是一个超他妈大只的托尼面团，眼睛是两个鼓起来的球，直瞪得托尼本人一阵冷汗，“我们中午就吃这个托尼面包，还有那边的佩珀面包。”  
  
“我才不要和你一起被送进烤箱里，鉴于我真实的头已经在你旁边爆炸了——嗷呜！”佩珀在托尼面团的脸颊部位狠掐一把，让它本来就被做得歪歪扭扭的头都变了形。托尼忍不住叫了起来，摸了摸自己的脸。  
  
“我们会在你脸上涂蓝莓果酱的。”布鲁斯头也不抬，一边做着“佩珀”的头发一边说。  
  
“好吧。”托尼不情不愿地妥协。  
  
“其实我很好奇，”佩珀把她刚才掐坏的托尼面团揉平，“这整个做头的事情是怎么开始的？”  
  
“是啊，”布鲁斯终于抬头了，“以前也有过一次，忽然之间大家都开始做头。我记得最早的一次是我在托尼的工作间看见一个史蒂夫的石膏头像？”  
  
“不，是从克林特开始的。”托尼啃着煎饼回想了一下，“那时候我们刚刚发现寇森其实没有死掉，克林特气得不行，在靶场狂射寇森的大头照。为了最大化抒压效果，我或许有又或许没有在喝多了的时候给他搞了一个被射中后会喷出五彩粘液的橡胶寇森头。后来才陆续开始有别人的头。总而言之，是个有点复杂的故事。”  
  
  
◇  
  
  
这个其实也不复杂的故事最初发生在钢铁侠和美国队长正式搞上之前。  
  
总的来说，这都怪克林特。也许也怪托尼。但非让托尼·史塔克说的话，这完完全全只能怪史蒂夫·罗杰斯。  
  
  
寇森橡胶头事件过后的那天下午，克林特冲进托尼的工作间，表示他也想要一个自己的橡胶头。  
  
“不知道为什么，我总觉得如果你朝自己的脑袋射一箭，也会喷出基佬彩虹。你根本就不需要一个特制橡胶头。”托尼一边运行克林特的面部全息扫描一边说。  
  
“托尼，你不能往我头里放颜料。你会被起诉的。”  
  
“被谁起诉？求我做头的家伙？”  
  
“我老婆。”克林特双手叉腰，扬起下巴说。  
  
“你要把这个放在家里？这到底是多少级别的变态才能做出这种事。”  
  
“路易十四还把自己的全身塑像放在自家门口呢。”  
  
托尼想了想，觉得这也不是没有道理。  
  
  
问题在于，史蒂夫那天也在他工作间里，抱着素描本画着Mark-32。当托尼开始三维打印克林特的头的时候，史蒂夫前所未有地被彻底震惊了，一刻不停地研究着转来转去的数控喷头，目光追随着五颜六色的橡胶一层层地堆积起来。而当托尼从打印机里拿出那个栩栩如生的，克林特·巴顿先生的等比大头的时候，他简直能感觉到史蒂夫在他背后两眼放光。  
  
“托尼，托尼，”克林特一走，史蒂夫就开始了，“你能不能教我怎么用这个，呃，打印机？”  
  
托尼一手撑着下巴，另一手在膝盖上乱敲，故意换上一脸刁难的神情瞧着史蒂夫，“这个嘛，我不知道，队长，这可真是有点复杂，从软件建模到材料选择到机器调试，少说也得讲上好几天。”  
  
史蒂夫立即就为难了。倒不是说他不情愿花上好几天的时间倒腾闪亮亮的现代科技，他只是不想占用托尼的时间。托尼看着金发青年好几次欲言又止的样子，心里不知怎的就得意了起来。其实只要史蒂夫要求，让托尼写出二十个小学生也能用的三维打印软件他也乐意。他只是喜欢看史蒂夫不知道该拿他怎么办的样子。  
  
“我想我可以自己学，托尼，”果然，史蒂夫这个良心中良心，思前想后，决定要独自挑战未来、超越自我、跨过科技和时代的鸿沟，“只是...我可以借用你的打印机吗？”  
  
托尼看着史蒂夫郑重其事、仿佛真的认定托尼不会帮他的态度，在心里笑得超大声。同时他又忍不住失落：好几年过去了，史蒂夫到底还是认为托尼会随随便便地就打发他，像扫去肩上的灰尘。  
  
他对自己摇头，摆出那张经典的，“我在开玩笑你难道没看出来吗”脸，抓着史蒂夫的转椅扶手把对方拖到自己身边，“别傻了，老家伙。过来，我先教你怎么实物扫描。”  
  
  
◇  
  
  
吃过托尼面包和佩珀面包之后，托尼终于找到一个和佩珀独处的空档。  
  
“分部验收会之后，我可能要休五天假。”  
  
佩珀挑起她描得整整齐齐的眉毛，“你要呆在马里布？”  
  
“我想去找史蒂夫，”他犹豫着承认，“我可能要从马里布开过去，少说也要三四天。”  
  
“你不能飞过去？你知道他在哪儿，不是吗？”  
  
“太快了，”托尼了无意趣地耸肩，“我们还需要很多时间。就算五天，十天，也远远不足够，可是你知道，超级英雄啊，社会职责啊，鸡零狗碎，等等等等。谁也没有那么多空闲。他也是明白的。又或者我只是觉得那该死的有点浪漫——不合时宜，但浪漫？跋山涉水地去见你的爱人。而且我就是想见他，佩珀，他就这么一下子走远了，一副了却牵挂的样子。我被吓到了好吗？我被吓到了。”  
  
佩珀抿起嘴来，舌头在紧闭的唇缝后快速滑动。托尼保持沉默因为他不知道还有什么可说的。  
  
“你确定，”佩珀忽然伸出手来握住他的肩膀，“在你们相遇的地方等待你的是重新开始，而不是彻底结束？”  
  
托尼在她手下僵住了。他立刻强迫自己放松，“我想我们要走到那儿才会知道了。”  
  
佩珀会意地揉揉他的肩。她的柔声细语不紧不慢地推着他的思绪，“去吧。你甚至不需要想着你是为他而去，托尼，或许你是为自己而去的。我不想看你一生如此下去，从来不曾自由过。”  
  
  
◇  
  
  
“你的生活不会替你防卫，不会给你指导。它甚至都不安全。  
“我们早已了解自己的命运。从少年时代起我们就知道自己将如何被对待、被评判；将如何死去。而这些永远不会改变。  
“你可以改变你的穿着，你的发型，你的交友圈，居住地，你可以逃到另一个大陆，但你命定的自我永远会赶上你；他正在风中等待。” *  
  
  
◇  
  
  
还有三十英里到纳克斯维尔的出口，史蒂夫车子的仪表盘开始闪起冷却系统故障的提示灯。他只好匆匆离开公路，打开车盖检查。是冷却液漏了出来。  
  
他没有可以修补穿孔的工具，唯有先补足了水箱，又勉强开出去一段。一个卡车驿站出现在路边，在这个阴天的下午四点，在无人的原野上。它外墙上的褐色面板无比巧妙地融入周围枯草的颜色，大门向里头的黑暗世界洞开，四周一点声音都不剩。史蒂夫将车子停在一个草垛边，掀开车盖散热，又留了一把蝴蝶刀藏在后腰，才轻手轻脚地走进门去。  
  
有个男人趴在门后的工作桌上熟睡，一个扳手还虚握在他手里。他的头发几乎全白了，发尾在深蓝色的牛仔衣领里卷起。整个仓库闻起来像汽油和锈铁，像能点燃沉默的空气的一点点火星，那么热又那么腥，野蛮得让史蒂夫无话可说 。  
  
他试着轻轻摇醒那位男人，对方轻哼一声，把头转了个方向又睡去了。那人是真的老了，他从交叠的臂弯中露出来的脸上布满斑纹，凡·戴克式的胡子稀疏且苍白，嘴唇薄薄的，缺乏血色。史蒂夫只想让他继续睡着。  
  
“你该在他耳边说话，那样他就会醒。”一个脆生生的声音从他身后传来，嗓门还挺大，史蒂夫猛然转头。  
  
“嘘！”他对那个忽然出现在门口的小女孩说，“让他睡吧。”  
  
已经晚了。老人咕哝一声，一边揉着脸一边起身。小女孩不以为然地努努嘴，表情在仓库门的大逆光下显得尤其平淡。史蒂夫正要开口说点什么，一个和女孩年龄相仿的男孩就倏地从她身后探出身子，往屋里张望了好一会儿，眼神若有所指地从下往上打量了一下史蒂夫，然后扯着女孩的手溜走了。  
  
“两个小烦人精。”老人说。他扶着桌子站起时需要那么用力，以至于连桌脚都尖叫了起来。  
  
“真对不起，”史蒂夫说，“是我来得不是时候。”  
  
老人朝空气中挥了挥手，瞟了瞟史蒂夫停在门口的SUV，嘴里念念有词地弯下腰去，开始收拾工具箱。  
  
“只是水箱漏水，”史蒂夫在他身旁蹲下，试图解释，“只需要补上那点缺口，您可以继续休息，也许您能借我一些工具？我可以自己——”  
  
“这车要是以后还有别的问题，你难道要在公路上推车不成？你看起来跟个婴儿差不多大，你懂个啥呢？”老人白眼一翻，再次挥挥手把史蒂夫打发走了，“在这待着。热水壶在角落，还有水果和曲奇饼。别去隔壁仓库。”  
  
他拖着步子走了，表情像是一只坏脾气的猫，像曾经的福瑞对着在战后简报会睡着的克林特叹气；像托尼一边滔滔不绝地抱怨，一边帮山姆改装飞行器。  
  
史蒂夫挠了挠后脑的头发，忽然就不好意思了起来。  
  
  
事实是，小女孩实际上没那么小。她只是羸弱，纤细，眼睛瞪得像只鸵鸟，顶着一头在这个地区罕见的姜红色长卷发。她穿着一件墨绿色的帆布外套，扣子扣得严严实实，袖子长出手指好几寸，肩线滑到她的上臂，看上去活像是她父亲的衣服；然而她却光着腿，或者是只穿了一条被过大的上衣盖住的短裤，两条发育不良的小腿一晃一晃。好几年过去了，像这样的姑娘们依然令史蒂夫依然质疑二十一世纪的审美。  
  
她在仓库的背后画画，那个男孩是他的模特，正歪坐在一叠砖头上。男孩看上去也不小了，也许有十二年级那种年纪，乱糟糟的金发垂进他湖蓝色的眼睛里。  
  
女孩从本子里抬头斜睨着史蒂夫，“在找东西？”  
  
“不，不是。”史蒂夫拘谨地笑笑，“我只是随便走走。”  
  
女孩和男孩迅速地交换了一个眼神，那里面有种以他们的年纪来说过于熟练的冷漠情绪。史蒂夫胸口一紧。  
  
“你看起来不像是那种人。”  
  
“哪种人？”  
  
“还装傻？也行，适合你这张脸。”女孩忽然就站了起来，毫无预兆地摆动起她窄窄的胯部向史蒂夫逼近，眼睛里露出与她格格不入的谄媚神色，“你有多少时间？”  
  
“什么？我——”女孩已经在这当口逼到了史蒂夫身前，天呐，她甚至只到他的胸口高，“不是，等等，你在说什么——”史蒂夫后退一步；女孩的一只手攀上了他的肩膀，另一只开始解自己的纽扣。史蒂夫扫了一眼就迅速移开了眼睛，不敢再看她了：她的外衣下面只穿了一件蓝色胸罩。  
  
“别这样，”史蒂夫把对方推开，用超级士兵的速度后退三大步，“我不是那个意思，上帝啊。怎么回事，你是——”他徒劳地张嘴，想不出一个合适的名词。  
  
“出来卖的。”女孩无可奈何地替他接了下去，“你是真傻还是怎么地呀？”  
  
“你多大了？你家在哪里？你的父母呢？那位修车的老先生难道不是你的，呃，父亲？爷爷？我的天，你不能这样。这不好。”  
  
女孩被惊呆了，“你他妈至于吗？你又不是警察，你管我？爱操操，不操滚。”  
  
双方沉默两秒，然后女孩像是脑子转过弯儿来了，咧嘴一笑，“哦，哦，还是说你不喜欢这种的，真可惜。”她退后，向男孩打了个响指。那个金发孩子应声站起来，开始依样向史蒂夫走去。  
  
“停下，停下，停停停停停。”史蒂夫举手投降，“我什么都不想做；我不会买你们的。事实上我想让你们停下一切你们正在做的，噢天呐，回家，找个正当工作，什么都好。你们甚至都不是合法年龄。这太不对了。”  
  
“谁在乎这对不对？”男孩甩了他一个白眼，仿佛史蒂夫才是那个不讲道理的疯子，“有人买自然就有人卖。钱都是这样运转的。”  
  
“这不合法。”  
  
“来抓我们啊。”两个少年异口同声。他们互看一眼，哈哈大笑起来，像是听见什么不得了的笑话。只有史蒂夫觉得这场面一点也不有趣。  
  
“你们得跟我去镇上的警局，”他深吸一口气，这样命令道。  
  
“哦，去警局，然后呢？被拘留一晚，被里头那些傻逼醉汉视奸，然后再爬回来？”男孩鄙夷地说。  
  
“然后你们会回家。”  
  
男孩耸耸肩，“说得好像我有家可回一样。”  
  
史蒂夫睁大了眼睛。他看向红发姑娘，姑娘也耸耸肩，她的衣服滑了下去，露出她单薄的身躯，但她显然毫不在意，“别那样看着我。”  
  
那种强装的情色气氛散去了，三人僵在原地，只剩下不远处汽车水箱被敲打的声音。直到女孩无可奈何地大步走开，半途捡起她的素描本，躲进隔壁的仓库里去了。  
  
“你们这样的人没资格告诉我们怎么生活。”女孩进屋后，男孩这么对史蒂夫说。  
  
“你叫什么名字？”史蒂夫站在原地没动。  
  
“我只告诉我的客人我的名字。”男孩忽然扯出一个甜甜的假笑，只一秒就收回。  
  
“如果我给你钱，你会和我谈谈吗？”史蒂夫咬着牙说。  
  
“哇啊，所以你是那种求陪聊的类型咯，我都可以。”男孩又笑了，向史蒂夫凑过来，“冲你这漂亮脸蛋，我就收你二十吧。”  
  
  
◇  
  
  
托尼·史塔克主要有三个毛病：他喝得太多、他做事太狠、他爱起来会用力过度。  
  
因为上述原因他喝得更多了。他在自己的生日会上烂醉如泥；在新闻发布会前天晚上喝得不省人事；他坐在房间里看着很多年前佩珀送他的反应堆，一杯杯地灌到自己睡去。他毫无悔意地喝着，横冲直撞地喝着，潇洒又鲁莽。直到有一天史蒂夫·罗杰斯闯进来，拿走他的酒杯，扳过他的肩膀，像要碾碎他坏掉的肝脏一样紧紧抱着他。从那之后他开始大量地饮用史蒂夫。但他喝得实在是太过量，太多金发，太多红白蓝，太多爱国主义，太多周日清晨的蓝莓松饼，太多笑容和漂亮的大白牙，太多自由、公正和博爱。结果托尼忽然就从这场他曾经以为没完没了的痛饮中惊醒了，在宿醉中踏上战场，试图打碎他的酒瓶（史蒂夫），然后，然后——  
  
然后他稀里糊涂地就到了这里。该死的凤凰城郊区。  
  
“这他妈是哪儿？”他说。没人回答。  
  
“好吧，我怎么会在这儿？”他又说。  
  
四周很安静。床头的收音机闹铃写着早晨3点29分。空气里一股霉味。他之前疲累过度所以没有在意，现在他后悔得要命。  
  
他还穿着昨天上午验收会的衬衫，外套和马甲都不知给揉皱丢到哪儿去了。至少他还记得把鞋子踢掉。验收会结束后他直接开了7小时的车，还没来得及进入凤凰城就再也撑不下去，随便找了个汽车旅馆就垮在床上。  
  
他把手机从地上的一团糟里拽出来，给佩珀发了条短信，正准备给史蒂夫也写点什么，身后的墙就“砰”地一声巨响，托尼赶紧爬了起来。  
  
墙又被猛撞了两下，接下来的撞击就更有规律了些，伴随渐渐拔高的尖叫和含混不清的呻吟。  
  
“哦操。”托尼一把捂住了脸，“一窝兔子。”  
  
  
他绕过市区，向北方开去。沙漠地区的阳光砸在他的皮肤上，让他的手臂通红。路边餐馆的三明治里尝起来有沙子，一切饮料喝着都像盐汽水。他在其中一个这样的破餐馆里给史蒂夫打电话。  
  
“你该去一趟大峡谷。”  
  
“大峡谷在亚利桑那，托尼。我在田纳西，这中间甚至有时差好吗。”  
  
“好的吧，但我快要到了。我们该一起去趟大峡谷。皮筏艇！你划过皮筏艇吗？十万美元赌你在河里湿透透划着艇的样子辣透了。我们可以就这么在河上待两周，我知道那儿有个牧场的辣酱和牛排超赞，一口下去一直暖到胃里。”  
  
“等等，”史蒂夫那边传来一阵窸窸窣窣的衣料摩擦声，“你怎么在大峡谷？你不是该在马里布吗？分部验收完成了？”  
  
“我开会的时候走了个神，然后我就在凤凰城了。”  
  
“机场？”  
  
“不，”托尼戳着餐盘里剩下的薯饼，“我开车的。我在休息站里。你看一下你手机。”  
  
他把自己的位置发送给史蒂夫，同时史蒂夫的位置也出现在他的地图上。一个红点和一个蓝点之间的距离远得要命。托尼从来没发现美国能有这么宽。  
  
史蒂夫在听筒那边笑笑，“怎么回事，我们两个都逃出来了。”  
  
“我可不是偷跑的，史蒂夫，我有正经的假条，上面可是有佩珀·波茨的签名呢。你有什么？‘山姆，我去寻找人生了，不用担心我。复仇者就交给你了，代我向娜塔莎问好’？”  
  
“签名是你仿的，是吧？你给DUM-E写了这么个签名程序，我见过。”  
  
“不然我养这么个没用的儿子干嘛呢？”托尼在史蒂夫看不见的地方转了转眼珠，“所以，大峡谷，你怎么想？”  
  
“唔，”史蒂夫拖长了声音，“谢谢你，托尼。但还是算了。我以前答应过巴奇，我要等着和他一起过去，也许到那时候吧。也带上你。”  
  
“他又是从什么时候开始想去大峡谷的，他知道大峡谷是什么吗？”  
  
“是在战时，”史蒂夫说，声音放轻了一些，“很久以前的事了。我们说，等到战争结束了，就一起去大峡谷。他在杂志上看到那些宣传画，都会剪下来收在笔记本里。这样算起来，大峡谷等了我们都快八十年啦。”  
  
“真不敢相信我连约你去玩都会输给你的青梅竹马。”托尼忍不住哼了一声。  
  
“先到先得。”  
  
“对，对，史蒂夫·罗杰斯的一切总是关乎时间。”这算是个糟糕的字谜，幸好它听上去干巴巴的，也许像风一样就溜过了话筒和耳朵。“这两天你怎样了？”  
  
“昨天车出了问题，我到卡车驿站去修了。恰好纳克斯维尔有劳动节烟火会，可惜我只来得及赶上最后。这里比纽约国庆日烟火的花样还多。K说现在他们曾经会连续放上一个周末，音乐节和餐车都昼夜不停。”  
  
“K？”  
  
“呃，”史蒂夫卡住了，“怎么说呢，是卡车驿站旁边的...一个男妓？不是你想的那样？”  
  
“要是你问我是怎么想的话，我觉得你可能训了他十八个小时，给了他你钱包里所有的现金，然后载他回家找他妈妈，远远看着母子俩拥抱着痛哭流涕？”托尼越说越觉得好笑。  
  
“要是我能像这样改变他，那就好了。”史蒂夫叹气，“托尼，你说为什么，有时候试图改变一个人比改变一个国家，比发动一场革命更艰难？”  
  
  
◇  
  
  
但史蒂夫轻而易举地就改变了他；早在很久以前。早在他们还没相遇的时候。  
  
在他们相遇之后，这些改变就变本加厉了起来。托尼开始戒酒，开始偶尔在训练场试着和克林特过招，和山姆去公园晨跑。他不再连续工作直到次日清晨，因为史蒂夫只需要敲敲他工作间的玻璃，手里拿着一杯热牛奶，默默地看着他，靛蓝色的双眼里的真诚过量到快要淹掉整个地下室。然后托尼就彻底别无选择了，他脑子烧坏了，只能拖着脚步走向他，接过杯子，拍拍他的肩膀，说，“谢啦，大家伙。”  
  
那之后他通常睡得那么安稳，手心里还能感觉到史蒂夫的一丝余温。  
  
  
爱上史蒂夫让他彻底变了。他就是那么情不自禁地变得柔软起来，早在他们还只是朋友的时候，在他们刚开始频繁地在工作间一起消磨时间的时候。那段时间里他可能为了偷偷观察史蒂夫而多长三双眼睛和四对耳朵。一开始史蒂夫常常拿着他的素描本，或是托尼送他的绘图板，缩在角落里写写画画；后来史蒂夫总是围着他的三维打印机打转，直到托尼忽然发现复仇者大厦里到处是这样那样的头雕。  
  
“为什么只是头？”他顺手拿起一个喷了金属漆的、高密度尼龙制成的幻视的头，向正吃着夜宵的史蒂夫问道。  
  
“作为参考。”史蒂夫含着食物咕哝。  
  
再后来，史蒂夫有段时间没有出现在工作间里。到了某天傍晚，托尼绕着原地转了好几圈，终于忍不住去敲了史蒂夫的门。  
  
“在忙什么？”门一开他就冲口而出。  
  
一个脸上沾了粉末，双手脏兮兮地结着一层白色硬壳的史蒂夫从门后探出头来，一对长睫毛就在托尼眼前一扇一扇的，看起来和托尼一样疑惑。  
  
  
史蒂夫在往一个娜塔莎的头雕上抹着石膏。托尼注意到那不是一个光滑的头雕，而是被简化成切面结构的多面体，从鼻梁上突兀地转折，又在脸颊上铺成微微隆起的曲面。  
  
“看起来像个艺术家的工作室。”托尼环顾四周，评价道。可房间里有每个人的多面体头像，唯独没有托尼自己的。  
  
“抱歉，”史蒂夫挠挠脸，现在他脸上又多出一片粉末了，“这儿乱糟糟的。”  
  
“你在画这些？”  
  
“这样的练习更实用。”史蒂夫一边寻找擦手的湿布，一边解释，“从原本的面孔入手，很容易流于细节而忽视了真正的结构。”  
  
托尼找了个椅子坐下来，撑起手臂，托着腮，“为什么没有我的头？”  
  
他也许不该让自己听上去那么介意。但史蒂夫似乎完全没有留意到托尼那点小小的埋怨情绪，只是羞赧地笑笑，指了指远处桌上的一个黏土塑像。托尼探头去看。  
  
那是一个正在成型的，栩栩如生的托尼的头雕。不像其他人的切面几何构成，那就是托尼真实的脸，每一块肌肉都被准确地雕刻，在灯下柔和成淡橙色。他看见他每日在镜中看见的那付脸庞，从他眼轮上的纹路，转到颧骨周围饱满的脸颊，再到一双抿起的唇。未完成的部分也大致有了形体，仔细一看还有隐约的指印，像是有人细心地将每一处变化都抹开，用手抚摸他不完整的脸，日复一日地修复着他，直到他重新活过来。  
  
“我最熟悉你的脸，”史蒂夫擦干净手，向托尼走来。他宽松的居家服藏起了他遒劲的肌肉，抹平他的棱角，让他看上去就是个一派天真的大学男生，“所以我想试试看。不依靠参照物，就这样默写你的脸。我画过你太多次了。”  
  
托尼只是盯着那个塑像。他可不是个艺术家，不懂什么明暗光影，什么触痕深浅的变化，虚物和实物的对比这些空谈；可他也画图，他懂得精确性的难以掌控，懂得细枝末节之间那些倾心付出。你要把你的目光，你的心灵，你无数的时间倾注在唯一一个事物上，你才能得到一个完美的形象，就像是阅过百万张掠影之后，剩下来的精炼的永恒。  
  
一个事实猛然降临于托尼。这个事实太过简单了，简单到托尼一直以来都忽视了它。他朝史蒂夫转去，希望在他胸口涨潮，然后他说，“史蒂夫，你是不是喜欢我？”  
  
  
◇  
  
  
“...总之，我以前还是喜欢过那家伙的。谁没像那样傻过呢？他有点闲钱，身材保持得不错，一头漂亮的棕头发，对我也好，所有男人里就只有他把我当人看。我记得那时我生日，他原本是不知道的，Roxy和她姐姐聊天的时候被他在一旁听见了，他晚上买了蛋糕来看我，上面全是巧克力奶油和椒盐蝴蝶饼干碎...我在房间里正陪着别的客人，他就一直在门口等我... 我妈妈都没给我买过生日蛋糕...”N捏着个手机，玩着自己的红头发，让发梢在手机屏幕上一扫一扫，“我离开了伯明翰后，再也没有人像他那样和我说话了。”  
  
“我操，你说的该不会是前两个月，你在温蒂的店里，他看了你一眼你就跑了的那家伙吧？”K猛锤N的后背，“那家伙帅得我差点当场跪下给他来一发。”  
  
“不是，不是！你说什么呀！那人是本地人，我先前在阿卡迪酒吧的时候碰见的，帅是帅，可他老二太大了，活又差，还不会聊天，谁受得了谁去，我可不受这个气。”  
  
“咳咳咳。”史蒂夫在驾驶座里，不知是真被吓着了还是装模作样地乱咳一通，“注意语言。”  
  
“别假正经了，大兵。”史蒂夫在后视镜里看见N白眼一翻，“你在军营里可没少听这些吧。”  
  
史蒂夫皱起了眉，没接着说话。N见他气鼓鼓的样子，也不好再继续下去了，低下头又戳起手机来。  
  
“所以那男人后来怎么样了啊，”只有名叫K的金发的男孩还不依不饶地推了N一把，“快说快说。”  
  
“没有然后了。伯明翰我呆不下去了，他也是个没用的孬种，迟早是要和正经姑娘结婚的。我攒够了钱就去了亚特兰大，后来折腾着折腾着就到了这里。早不知道他死到哪儿去了。”N没好气地把手机一甩，“别再问了。”  
  
“我把我那杀千刀的后爹都和你说了，你的事儿却一点儿也不和我说，”K小声抱怨，“你不喜欢我。”  
  
红发姑娘冷哼一声，转过头去不理人了。  
  
  
城中心广场上的落叶被扫了个干净，餐车小贩们沿着绿地一路停泊过去。在节日的乐声和食物的香气中排着长队的人们一个一个地接过甜筒，虾肉卷或者爆米花，忙着把自己的嘴巴塞得满当当的。N轻车熟路地从角落的餐车里买来一摞糕点（史蒂夫的钱，当然），往史蒂夫怀里一塞。  
  
“尝尝这个，”她一边说一边咬了一大口她手中那一份。  
  
史蒂夫也依样咬下一大口。  
  
“恶！”他被酸到眼泪都冒出来了，“这是什么？”  
  
N含着一嘴食物，“香么柠檬番茄日俄冻。”  
  
“啥？”  
  
“香茅柠檬番茄肉冻。”  
  
“这是什么，纳克斯维尔传统小吃吗？”史蒂夫对着手里红红黄黄的肉冻狠狠皱眉。  
  
“不是，是泰国菜。”N说。  
  
“不是，是德国菜。”那边K也说。两个孩子对看一眼。  
  
“或者两者皆是。”N妥协道。K看着他自己手里的那块肉冻若有所思。他们不约而同地又大啃一口，发出满足的哼声。  
  
“难以置信。”史蒂夫本着勤俭节约的精神，风驰电掣般地干掉了自己那一份，“这比腌鱼罐头还可怕。像生的牛内脏。”  
  
“你伤了亚当的心。你会付出代价的。”  
  
“亚当又是谁啊？”  
  
“肉冻餐车的车主。六英尺，金卷发，小雀斑，丹麦血统，柠檬气味的春梦。”N不冷不热地赞叹，“我可以嫁给他。”  
  
“所以你有想过这回事，”史蒂夫沉吟道，“和一个人结婚。”  
  
“对啊，尤其是在特别糟糕的一炮过后。”N不光吃完了肉冻，还舔干净了手指上的残渣，“你就会想，结婚，只和一个人打炮，为什么不呢？早晨起来发现身边的床铺还是热的，为什么不呢？早餐，洗衣店，周日傍晚的散步，打折电影票，在纪念日花一百块钱染个头发，为什么不呢？”  
  
“所以，为什么不？”  
  
“史蒂夫，”N马上换上了她那副标志性的、不耐烦的脸色，“你倒是说说，像我这样的人要和谁结婚啊？”  
  
“如果你真的爱一个人、如果你想和他们结婚，你大可以停下。你可以重新开始。”史蒂夫边说边后悔；他痛恨语言的无力。  
  
“你能说出这样的话，全都是因为你没有在逃离任何东西。”N一下子就火了，从指头到发梢的气势都凌厉起来。她深色的瞳孔在夜色里缓缓放大。“你不需要逃离你的过去、你的出身。你不恨你自己。你们大可以面无惧色地去爱、去结婚、去养他妈的五十个孩子和一百条狗崽，因为你们不为你们的生活羞愧。”她越说越小声，肩膀轻轻地发着颤，可她的表情像无风的沙漠一样，她的双眼干干的，里面既不悲伤也不失望，什么都没有。  
  
“或者，我可以去孟菲斯。”末了，她尴尬地清了清嗓子，像是后悔起自己突如其来的坦白了，“等我储蓄够了，我打算去孟菲斯。然后我就不干这行了。‘重新开始’，我是这么打算的。租个正儿八经的房子、给人剪头发或是端盘子什么的。但我可能永远都没法和人结婚了。我不敢。”  
  
  
◇  
  
  
一天，史蒂夫刚从加勒比海摸爬滚打了三周回来。他和山姆一路咬着一条关于冬兵的线索，一路追到了古巴去。可那究竟也还是条死胡同，他俩一无所获，倒是晒黑了一个色阶。史蒂夫的上臂和脚踝上多了出几圈淡淡的晒痕。  
  
“可爱，”那天下午他摊在起居室的沙发上，托尼歪倒在他身边，双手不干不净地在他身上摸来摸去，边戳着他皮肤上那些明暗的分界线边评价道，“超级士兵倒也还是能晒黑的。得亏你平时不戴手表，也不戴首饰。”  
  
“我没有首饰啊。”史蒂夫又沮丧又疲倦，他觉得自己浑身上下的精力都溜走了，连睫毛都塌下来了，只得由着托尼对他动手动脚，“何况也不方便。你说这世界上有《紧身衣英雄专用配件穿戴指南》吗？你说，要是有个超级英雄戴着戒指，他是该把戒指戴在制服手套外面呢，还是里面呢？”  
  
“...为什么不能就摘掉呢？我就会摘掉手表啊。”  
  
“可如果是戒指的话就不一样了啊。”  
  
“戒指又有什么不一样？”托尼疑惑道。  
  
“我倒是也说不清，”史蒂夫笑笑，“我妈妈永远戴着她的婚戒。那是个银戒，是她身上最贵重的东西了。她工作的时候也戴着——她就会把医用手套套在戒指外面。”  
  
托尼没接话。史蒂夫瞄了他两眼，又漫不经心地补上两句。  
  
“她说如果摘下了戒指，就仿佛我父亲给她的庇佑消失了一样。大概是心理作用吧。”  
  
  
到了后来，在内战的时候，史蒂夫认识了特查拉。从那时候他知道了，超级英雄当然是会在套上戎装之前，将戒指摘下的。  
  
  
◇  
  
  
“我知道这么一个地方...”N忽然哼唧着说，史蒂夫吓了一跳，趁车速不快回过头去看，小姑娘正在后座上半睡半醒，脑袋一下下地磕在已经睡着的K的肩膀上。两个孩子分享着一对耳机，耳机线连着一部连史蒂夫都知道型号过时的苹果手机。  
  
“我们会在那儿坠入爱河，”N原来是在唱歌*，声音羸弱如蝴蝶振翅，混合着睡梦的侵扰与路途的颠簸，几乎不成调子。不过史蒂夫有一副好听力。他无心地听着，N无心地唱着，随着公路旁的景色渐渐热闹起来，孟菲斯的出口的指示牌跃入史蒂夫的视线，那歌声渐渐消隐了。  
  
N与K在市区一个加油站旁与他告别。史蒂夫给了他们一些现金，他们也并无扭捏地收下了。N向便利店走去，最后帮史蒂夫买一杯咖啡，而K留在原地，隔着车窗，学着像个大人一样拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀。  
  
“别愁眉苦脸的，大兵，”他说，“照顾好自己。”  
  
史蒂夫苦笑，“我对此可是富有经验。倒是你们呢？”  
  
“你不常一个人出来晃荡，对吧？”  
  
史蒂夫想说他常常一个人出门，但话到嘴边，他想起那些曾付出一切伴他左右的人们。  
  
“之前有段时间没有了，”他说，“这重要吗？”  
  
“不重要，”K说，“你觉得你的生活很大压力吗？你觉得孤独吗？可你看看这世上的其他人。看看我们。我不是想说‘总有人比你惨得多了’这种屁话，但说实话，人们彼此之间没那么大的区别。大部分的人做些什么都不重要，我们的生活，我们的孤独也没人在意。开心点，至少对得起自己。”  
  
K一路上总是嬉皮笑脸的，史蒂夫没料到最后他会这样认真说话。  
  
“我看起来很不开心？”  
  
“如果你觉得看起来像被火车来回碾了二十趟算是开心的话，那就随你吧。”  
  
史蒂夫干笑两声，“你知道吗，之前N说，我没有在逃离任何东西。她错了。我的朋友们常说我从不做逃兵，可你看看我现在的样子。像现在这种时候，我希望自己无足轻重，被淹没被遗忘；但有时，我又希望自己的所作所为能改变这个世界。你也曾这样想过吗？也许大部分人都是如此：既重要、又渺小。不过有一件事你说得对，我们各自的孤独并没有什么人会在意。”  
  
  
那天夜里，史蒂夫拿着外卖披萨和苏打果汁，顺着防火梯溜到了旅馆的天台。  
  
过去他常常和托尼在复仇者大厦的天台厮混。有那么几次，在托尼的百般哄骗之下，他们还曾在天台做爱。他喜欢待在天台上，但那是种很矛盾的喜好：他爱夜风吹拂他的身体发肤，爱遥远的城市的呼啸，爱那转瞬即逝的自由，但每当他环顾四周他便感到迷惘。迷惘是闷不做声的一拳落在他的腹部，不足以让他退缩也不至于让他警觉，却留下一股挥之不去的被钝化的惊恐。  
  
复仇者大厦对他而言，是职责所在，是他的归属，是家。但他不能解释这一路上他所感受到的那种如释重负是怎么一回事。如果复仇者需要他，如果美国需要他，他清楚自己一定会抛下一切，执起盾牌，全心全意地为其战斗下去。但在那之前，他竟然为自己可耻的逃避而感到轻松，竟然在大口地呼吸空气。  
  
真是奇怪。真是奇怪。他想。他席地而坐，喝着廉价的汽水。忽然，他向一片空旷大声质问道：  
  
“为什么我会在路上？”  
  
  
◇  
  
  
“我有礼物要送给你。”  
  
“千万别，”史蒂夫喉头一哽，“闭嘴，托尼，别说了，不要告诉我——”  
  
“这次不是钢铁侠配色的振动棒，我发誓——”  
  
“基督耶稣啊，托尼——”  
  
“它小小的，坚硬，光滑，大约四寸长，红白蓝三色涂装，上面有一颗小星星一双可爱的翅膀——”  
  
“噢，不，”要不是因为他还开在快速公路上，史蒂夫几乎要用额头撞方向盘，“为什么市面上会有这种产品啊？”  
  
“——是这样的一个娃娃。”托尼在通讯那头咯咯坏笑起来，“是美国队长的娃娃，你个呆瓜。”  
  
“噢——”史蒂夫发出了一声特别悠长的感叹，“是美国队长的娃娃。”  
  
“是美国队长的娃娃。”  
  
“对，是美国队长的娃娃。”史蒂夫机械性地重复着，差点咬掉自己的舌头。  
  
“你在脸红吗？”托尼死乞白赖地追问。  
  
“下大雨呢，我后视镜都糊了，不知道。”史蒂夫翻着白眼。  
  
  
托尼当然知道史蒂夫·小骗子·罗杰斯那头正阳光灿烂呢。倒是挂了电话之后，他自己这头却下起小雨来。西南部的九月本该被漫长的而干燥的晴天统治，但忽如其来的雨水渐渐扬起了寒气。  
  
他的车里立着那个美国队长的娃娃，小小的，笑咪咪的，随着车子的晃荡而哗啦啦地摇着脑袋。托尼看看路，又看看娃娃，莫名其妙地就开心了起来，脸上的傻笑和那娃娃的如出一辙。他分出一部分大脑空间去想象一个真人大小的美国队长笑脸娃娃，在朝他傻傻地摇头晃脑。  
  
而开出去没几分钟，他就被路肩上停着的一部箱型车吸引了注意力。好几个人在车旁围成一圈，还有人蹲在车底下捣鼓，越是靠近，托尼越是能看出那边透露出来的焦灼气氛。看来是车在半路上故障了，一群乘客聚在雨中，显得尤其可怜。  
  
他毫不犹豫地减速，转道，将车缓缓停在了箱型车后面，摇下车窗招呼那边的人们，“遇到麻烦了？”他问。  
  
好几个人转过头来，看面孔都是些二十来岁的青年，穿着加州地区文艺青年款式的服装，琳琅的饰品挂的到处都是，俨然一副新嬉皮士面貌。  
  
“没啥，只是车子有点奇怪的声响！”一个棕发男生向他喊话。毕竟是在公路上，大家一时都有点警惕，没有人向托尼走来。  
  
“这个嘛，如果你让我瞧瞧，我可以帮你修好。”托尼着耸肩说，“我修车长大的。”  
  
青年们犹犹豫豫地交换了几个眼神。终于，那个刚才回话的男生点了点头，领着另一个黑发小伙子和一个高个子姑娘靠近托尼。那姑娘撑着他们唯一的一把伞，来到驾驶座门前，准备给要下车的托尼遮雨。  
  
“哎哟，”只是那姑娘来到他眼前，神色立即就变得古怪了——她低头盯着托尼，愣了半晌，随即尴尬地讥笑起来，“瞧瞧这是谁啊——那个号称要将国家安全私有化的世界义警，两面三刀的伪英雄真政客，大名鼎鼎的杀人犯，托尼·史塔克！”  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
* [The Cribs – Be Safe](http://www.xiami.com/song/2259660)


End file.
